User blog:Gewsbumpz dude/Composite Ghost (Goosebumps)
Summary Ghosts are a type of monster in the Goosebumps verse that appear in all forms of Goosebumps media. Were once living but passed away and became ghosts and now haunt the living for varying reasons and are one of the most common types of monster to appear in the series. The most popular being Hannah Fairchild who appeared in The Ghost Next Door and in the first Goosebumps movie. This is a hypothetical merging of every single ghost in Goosebumps who has ever existed and is a combination of all their strengths, skills and abilities minus their weaknesses and downfalls. Powers and Stats Tier: Varies between 9-B and 7-C. At best High 6-C, possibly even higher, Varies with summons Name: Composite Ghost Origin: Goosebumps (As a hypothetical idea) Gender: Inapplicable Age: Varies, oldest is thousands of years old since we once see a neanderthal ghost in The Curse of the Creeping Coffin Classification: Ghost Powers and Abilities: |-|Powers and Abilities=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Genius Intelligence, Social Influencing, Enhanced Senses, Glowing Eyes, Enhanced Condition, Weaponry Mastery (Skilled at using a club, a sword, a shield, a clever, and a bow and arrow), Vehicular Mastery (The Evil Knight is a skilled horse rider and seen to be capable of driving a train as seen in Secret Agent Grandma. Curly is a skilled car and motorcycle driver. Otto from the episode of The Headless Ghost is a sea captain), Skilled Close Combat Fighter, Natural Weaponry (Sharp claws and teeth. Its drool is described as "deadly" on a Monster Card in the game Goosebumps Horrorland. Slappy when possessing a host is capable of spewing out or projectile vomiting green substances that burn their targets), Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3, 6, 7, 8, and likely 9; They are shown to be incapable of aging, as seen when the ghost kids from Ghost Beach have been around for 300 years and are still physically kids, Can survive without its head, can grow back its head and reform from a puddle, can possess several things all at once, is a undead ghost and relies on fear, anger, The Evil Knight's curse and the existence of The Harvest Moon. Norband from Headless Halloween is the personification of Brandon's evil), Stealth, Teleportation (Della from The Curse of Camp Cold Lake has shown this ability when stalking Sarah, making it look like that she is in multiple places at once. Can also teleport others around), Inorganic Physiology (Type 1, the ghosts from the second Goosebumps movie are Halloween decorations brought to life by Slappy), Nonexistent Physiology (The Evil Knight seemingly still exists after his curse has been lifted), Intangibility (Seen multiple times with Hannah Fairchild in The Ghost Next Door. Can turn into mist. Can be a living shadow. The Fire Spirit is living fire), Can melt faces off, Non-Physical Interaction (A stampede of ghost horses were able to harm and kill Laura who is a ghost in The Scream of the Haunted Mask), Non-Corporeal (Exists mainly as a spirit), Inaudibility and Vocal Mimicry (The shadow figure and Hannah couldn't be heard by the living. Can mimic the voices of others through its shapeshifting capabilities) Life Support (Types 1, 2 and 3 ;The Spirit of the Harvest Moon has shown to not need sustenance even when possessing a host), Invisibility (In The Barking Ghost they were shown to be able to appear and disappear. Can also select who can see and hear them in The Curse of Camp Cold Lake. Isn't visible to the living), Possession (Slappy, the Graveyard Ghouls and the Poltergeists from Escape from Horror House were shown to have this ability and the poltergeists were shown to be able to possess multiple things at once. Can swap bodies with others with the The Changing Shack), Illusion Creation (The residence of Camp Spirit Moon somehow made a giant worm monster that turned out to be a trick created by them and it shook the ground surrounding it. The Poltergeists can create ghastly faces on walls), Shapeshifting (The Snatcher from Return to Ghost Camp has been shown to be able to turn into anything it pleases but mostly turns into a fox and a camper. Other ghosts are able to form into mist. The Cave Spirit from The Curse of the Cave Creatures is capable of turning into animals, such as a lion or a giant snake), Size Manipulation (The Evil Knight from the book The Knight in Screaming Armor grew to such a tremendous size to where his fingers were mistaken for mountains. A poltergeist shrank so small that it could fit underneath a door), Necromancy (Granny Deaver in the story Ghost Granny brought 12 dead bodies back to life to live with the main character. Can turn others into ghosts without killing them), Flight, Body Control (Can make its face melt off as seen in Piano Lessons Can Be Murder. Can operate in several pieces. Can age and decompose itself rapidly), Elasticity (Can stretch it's limbs), Weather Manipulation (as seen here and here. Can make normal and purple fog appear. The Wind Spirit created a tornado and used it to destroy an entire town. A ghost boy from The Curse of the Creeping Coffin made a bunch of fog around him), Spatial Manipulation (Ghosts might be the reason of the creation of a room that gives whoever enters it a strange purple rash as seen in The Headless Ghost), Biological Manipulation (Ghosts might be the reason of the creation of a weird room that gives a strange purple rash to whoever goes inside it as seen in The Headless Ghost. Can give others seizures with the Seizure Salad), Blood Manipulation (Can make blood text appear as seen in One Night in Payne House), Soul Manipulation (The Graveyard Ghouls can physically interact with the souls of their victims, mainly used to push them out in order to possess them. Also created a tornado made up of cat souls in Cry of the Cat), Air Manipulation (A bunch of ghost cats were used to create a tornado as seen in Cry of the Cat. Whenever The Spirit of the Harvest Moon appears the wind starts the blowing), Fire Manipulation (The Phantom is capable of making fire bursting out of his eyes. The Graveyard Ghouls have access to fire that is used to burn down buildings), Ice Manipulation (Only when it possesses a car. As seen in The Haunted Car Becka made the car so cold the windows began to frost), Earth Manipulation (The Headless Ghost from Terror in the Graveyard can shift the arena, moving tombstones and creating pits), possibly Wall Crawling (The shadow figure was said to be "slithering" on the side of a house), Ectoplasm Generation (As seen in Ghost Camp and only appears if they appear), possibly Self-Resurrection (When the ghosts from the book Ghost Camp "disappeared" due to a supernatural fog that originally killed them they came back shortly after. Slappy often dies at the end of the books he appears in but continues to reappear), Empowerment (The poltergeists from Escape from Horror House were shown to be able to get stronger by fear and anger), Fusion (The Poltergeists "combined" with Zack to destroy the main character), Extrasensory Perception, Precognition (The shadow figure predicted when Danny will die), Clairvoyance (Can track down others with The Blue Kerlew Hound's teeth. The Spirit of the Harvest Moon has shown this ability when it learned Jenny's name without encountering her before. Also seems capable of obtaining important information from a person's past as seen with Madame Doom), Corruption (Type 2 and 3: The ghosts in the book The Curse of the Creeping Coffin turned a chicken into a vampire. The Headless Ghost from Terror in the Graveyard can turn the players into plant creatures, werewolves, and bees), Transmutation (Transformed the ground into soft mud and waves from a lake as seen in Escape from Horror house. In Escape from Horror House the poltergeists turned a entire family into monsters. Professor Krupnik, a scientist ghost from the book Trapped in Bat Wing Hall has a machine that can turn others into bats. Clarissa turned Sam into a bird), BFR (In Escape from Horror House the poltergeists can transport others into a different world. The Haunted House Board Game can suck and trap others inside itself and it has complete control over itself on the inside and created invisible barriers), Dimensional Travel (The shadow figure traveled from the shadow realm to the normal realm and the poltergeists and their mother traveled from the afterlife to the normal world), Mind Manipulation (Shown to be able to control the minds of others through several ways, such as producing a sound that can hypnotize others as seen with Slappy in Son of Slappy, Slappy also seemed to have some control over others emotions. Can steal minds with The Mind Stealer), Madness Manipulation (Type 2, limited 3; with The Haunted Mask it made several horses to kill themselves as seen in The Scream of the Haunted Mask), Portal Creation (As seen here), Animal Manipulation (The ghost children from the book Headless Halloween likely had some control over the worms and cockroaches that they used to torture Brandon), Berserk Mode (Granny Deaver from the short story Ghost Granny she got angry at Kelly and Jeff and grew fangs, gigantic claws and glowing eyes), Skilled Trap Setter (The Phantom from the book Phantom of the Auditorium was skilled in setting traps and utilizing his environment to his advantage), Life Manipulation (Slappy can grant life to inanimate objects with his magical chant. In Escape from Horror House the poltergeists shown the ability to suck the life force out of entities), Reality Warping (Can make a entire floor of a library disappear, made all the doors disappear in a house and brought multiple monsters into reality all seen in One Night in Payne House. The Blue Kerlew Hound's teeth and Clarissa can grant wishes. Clarissa made 99% of all humanity disappear), Curse Manipulation (In Lost in Stinkeye Swamp "Annabelle" which is a haunted doll cursed a entire swamp and probably the reason why there is malicious plant life), Age Manipulation (Can change the physical age of itself as seen in Ghost Granny. In the episode of The Haunted House Game one of the ghost elders had an amulet that can rapidly age stuff upon contact), Subjective Reality (Lillian from Trick or Trap was able to appear inside Scott's dream and turned into a crow and left a feather, when Scott woke up the feather was in the same spot in the dream. The Cave Spirit in The Curse of the Cave Creatures can turn others into petroglyph), possibly Plot Manipulation (In Checkout Time at Dead-End Hotel the Clam Juice somehow made the letters disappear from the pages of the book and the story abruptly ends), 4th Wall Awareness, Passive Probability Manipulation (The Blue Kerlew Hound's presence naturally gives bad luck), Telepathy (In The Haunter Benjamin was able to speak in a person's mind and convinced them to do crazy things. Slappy has also shown this ability in the comics, to where it corrupted Mitra's morals so she can attack her friend), Death Manipulation (Andrew Craw likely killed Duane and Stephanie through unknown means without touching them. The Poltergeists from Escape from Horror House can tickle their victims to death), Chaos Manipulation (Does this through many ways, this also intertwines with many abilities. Creating natural disasters, turning others into monsters, bending reality, etc), Technological Manipulation (The Shadow Figure shut off a street lamp through unknown means. A poltergeist from the book Escape From Horror House made a bunch of light bulbs burst), Energy Projection (Madame Doom shot out electric volts to give Jillian and Jackson strange powers), Fear Manipulation (Can literally scare others to death. Laura from The Scream of the Haunted Mask used The Haunted Mask to scare a bunch of horses to the degree it caused them to turn violent and kill themselves), possibly Telekinesis (Laura from The Scream of the Haunted Mask made the paper masks all the kids in the daycare unable to take off their paper masks. Can make heads explode. Laura from The Scream of the Haunted Mask also slammed Clark through a wall with her "Stare". Benjamin from The Haunter opened a door without touching it), Statistics Amplification (Gets stronger from fear and anger), Time Manipulation (In the book One Night in Payne House when the candle went out it turned from day to night instantly and somehow suffocated the main character. The Clock of Doom can reverse time and able to erase years from a timestream by removing one of the year markers. It also makes everything younger. The Wind Spirit from Into the Twister of Terror sent the protagonist and Wendy back in time), Acausality naturally and with Clock of Doom (Despite the clock going back in time indirectly, the head of the bird inside the clock never turns back. Some ghosts from the Give Yourself Goosebumps series are aware of the other endings that can occur), Causality Manipulation (This is with The Clock of Doom if a year marker is removed all the events on that year will not happen. Madame Doom, who is also Clarissa. Near the end of her respective book she made it to where Sam never met her but Judith met her), Existence Erasure with Clock of Doom and Dice (If a year marker is removed, all the events on that year would have never happened. Example being Tara Webster's birth. The Dice seemingly erased 2 ghosts from existence as seen in The Haunted House Game), Fate Manipulation (The Blue Kerlew Hound's tooth is shown to be able to effect fate, as seen when Marnie used it to win a competition for 500 dollars. Madame Doom altered a man from Russia's future to end up poor and heartbroken), Power Bestowal (Madame Doom, who is a wooden dummy who is possessed by an old Russian ghost gave Jillian and Jackson the power to move things with their minds and read the thoughts of others), Summoning (Summoned a 3-headed monster, a giant spider, a Pomeranian dog monster and many more monsters in the book One Night in Payne House. The Evil Knight has wizard minions that have a wide variety of powers such as turning people into stone, give others entire new body parts, and give rashes that never vanish. Characters such as Hannah Fairchild and Slappy used The Manuscripts that can summon various other Goosebumps monsters and can seal things away. The Ghost from Pianos Lessons Can Be Murder summoned a swarm of ghosts with bloody stumps for hands), Attack Reflection (Some summons possess this ability, most notably the Pomeranian dog monster, if failed to hit three times the attacker will die instantly), Dream Manipulation (Lillian from Trick or Trap appeared in Scott's dream. Della appeared in Sarah's dream after she was knocked out), Sleep Manipulation with Sweet Dream Mints (With the Sweet Dream Mints it can put someone into a deep sleep until they die as seen in Checkout Time at the Dead-End Hotel), Duplication (The Evil Knight from the book The Knight in Screaming Armor rapidly multiplied and kills the main characters in one of the bad endings), Immersion (The Ghost from the short story The Haunted House Game jumped out of a board game into the real world and vice versa), Status Effect Inducement (In The Haunter the ghost of Benjamin Marple made Sammy freeze in place, ultimately giving him the feeling that he is being held in place. Madame Doom/Clarissa made Sam's basket ball team's skills worse), Petrification (The ghosts from The Curse of the Creeping Coffin can turn humans into stone. Clarissa turned Judith into a statue in the episode), Aura (The Shadow Figure gives off a cold feeling. The ghosts from the short story The House of No Return are likely the reason why all the plant life surrounding their house are dead), Self Destruction (Granny Deaver from Ghost Granny when defeated she exploded), possibly Abstract Existence (Type 1; Norband from Headless Halloween is the evil and darkness inside Brandon Plush in physical form), Regeneration (At least High-Mid, possibly Low-High) (A ghost boy from The Curse of the Creeping Coffin "materialized" from his severed head. Hannah Fairchild who is a ghost should be comparable to the monsters that were blown into puddles), Horrible Smell (The Shadow Figure constantly smells like something rotten), limited Omnipresence (Only on the inside of The Haunted House Board Game) |-|Resistances= Resistance to Pain (Ghosts from Ghost Camp shown no signs of pain, even when one of them impaled their foot on a pole), Magic (The Blue Kerlew Hound was unaffected by most of the spells that were designed to "banish" it), Reality Warping (The Blue Kerlew Hound was immune to the effects of its own teeth), Biological Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Blood Manipulation and Bone Manipulation (Due to it being both a immaterial being and inorganic that lacks biology, blood or bones), Matter Manipulation (Due to it being a immaterial being that doesn't possess matter or a physical body), Petrification (Due to it existing non-physically, meaning that it is unaffected by this ability in a traditional sense), Poison Manipulation (Due to it being both a immaterial and inorganic being it will more then likely unaffected by traditional poisons and chemicals), Pressure Point Attacks (Die to its immaterial and inorganic form that lacks internal components), Size Manipulation (Mostly due to its power to shift in size at will), Transmutation (Mostly due to its shapeshifting abilities. Being able to turn into non-living and living things like foxes and fog), Mind Manipulation (Due to it lacking a brain it is immune to mind manipulating powers that focus on the brain. Slappy survived having his mind stolen, just just his brain), Age Manipulation (Due to it being a ghost that no longer ages mentally or physically as seen in Ghost Beach, would thus be unaffected by having their age altered), BFR and Sealing (Due to its ability to travel across dimensions and other "worlds". Easily escaped a magical toy chest that traps stuff forever. Slappy was still able to interact with the real world when he was sealed away), Radiation Manipulation (Due to it being inorganic and having immaterial characteristics it will likely be unaffected by traditional radiations), Elemental Manipulation (Due to it being a immaterial being it will likely be unaffected by normal elements that effect intangible and non-corporeal beings. Such as when the ghosts from Camp Spirit Moon was unaffected by fire), Death Manipulation (Due to it already being dead. Also through magic/curse ways. Slappy survived a spell that was specifically designed to kill him for good), Acid Manipulation (Due to it being a immaterial being that lacks a physical body it is likely unaffected by traditional acids), Sleep Manipulation (Composite Ghost is a immaterial being with the inability to sleep. The Graveyard Ghouls are literally restless spirits. This also grants the CG a resistance to Dream Manipulation), Madness Manipulation (To type 1 and possibly type 3. This goes with its resistance to poisons and chemicals and thanks to it being a immaterial being that is also inorganic, being immune to toxins, drugs or poisons that would induce madness. The ghost horses were unaffected by The Haunted Mask's effects, unlike when they were alive), Memory Manipulation (Only to biochemical means due to its immaterial and inorganic body), Acupuncture (Due to its lack of nerves or other internal components), Possession (Only for body possession and mental possession. Due to its lack of a physical body. Laura from The Scream of the Haunted Mask can wear The Haunted Mask without it possessing her), Empathy Manipulation and Fear Manipulation (Only to biochemical means. Is extremely cruel and apathetic. Slappy was unaffected by The Haunted Mask's fear inducing effects unlike other monsters in the computer game Goosebumps The Game), Organic Manipulation (Due to it being a inorganic immaterial being that lacks any sort of organic matter), Curse Manipulation (To magical means, however not entirely immune to this ability. Such as The Kerlew Hound only lost a tooth when a spell was cast upon it that was design to make it "disappear"), Corruption (Type 2 and 3 Can likely be unaffected by physical contact corruption due to its intangible and non-corporeal body. The Headless Ghost from the board game Terror in the Graveyard couldn't be turned into a monster as seen with the monster cards), Clairvoyance (The Blue Kerlew Hound is immune to the effects of its own teeth, including its tracking capabilities), Soul Manipulation (Slappy's soul is said to be unstoppable), Absorption (Due to its physical nature it wouldn't be absorbed through traditional means, more specifically being absorbed physically, not the soul), Corrosion Inducement (Due to it being a immaterial being that lacks a physical form. It should be immune to normal forms of corrosion, however it is still vulnerable to corrosions that somehow effect the soul), Paralysis Inducement (Is resistant to this ability through many ways, notably through poison, disease, biology, electricity, sleep and pressure points), Morality Manipulation (Only to biochemical or magical means), Life Manipulation (Is undead, or "not truly alive" and is inorganic), and Fate Manipulation (The Blue Kerlew Hound is immune to the effects of its own teeth, including its fate powers that were used by Marnie to win a a competition for 500 dollars), Cannot be detected through ways specific to detecting ghosts (Benjamin from The Haunter was unable to be detected by the ghost detecting equipment used by Sammy and his friends) Attack Potency: Varies Between Wall level (Shown to be able to rip heads off as seen in The Headless Ghost. When possessing a host they can cause great damage to a car. Even when they possess something like dolls they are capable of ripping humans apart. Easily kills dogs and pick them clean of their flesh. Smashed Clark through a wall. Madame Doom knocked Inspector Cranium out cold in one hit), and Town level (The Poltergeists from Escape From Horror House had enough power to destroy an entire town), At best Large Island level+ (The Ghosts from The 12 Screams of Christmas killed Santa Claus who can withstand this amount of kinetic force when traveling around the world and used his dead body to torment Kate Welles, The Evil Knight grew to such a size his finger tips were mistaken for mountains), possibly even higher (The Evil Knight in his respective book destroyed all that was good), Variable with summons (Can summon monsters that vary in tier, some of them being weaker then normal humans and some of them can destroy buildings)' '''Speed: Peak Human, possibly Superhuman movement, combat and reaction speed (Can easily rush humans before they react; easily killing them faster then what should be humanly possible), Superhuman with horse, Subsonic when possessing a car as seen in The Haunted Car, Subsonic attack speed with bow, Omnipresent when inside The Haunted House Board Game Lifting Strength: Normally Class 1 to Class 5 (Can easily rip apart children and can also rip off human heads), Class T at peak (Due to its colossal size) Striking Strength: Varies from Class KJ and Class TJ. At best Class EJ, possibly even higher Durability: Varies between Wall Level and Town level. At best Large Island level+, possibly even higher, many abilities makes it incredibly difficult to kill. Stamina: Limitless Range: Standard Melee Range, Extended melee range with club and sword, 300 yards with Bow, far higher with abilities, Universal with the Clock of Doom Standard Equipment: Wooden Club, Sword, Shield, Clever, Knife, Horse, Bow, Candles, Seizure Salad, Clam Juice, The Changing Shack, The Haunted Mask, Fire, The Clock of Doom, 1986 Sports Corvette, Wizard Minions, Slappy's Chant, Manuscripts, Motorcycle, Dice, The Haunted House Board Game, The Mind Stealer Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius (Professor Krupnik has a machine that turns others into bats, Has been around for thousands of years, can use its powers very effectively, skilled in weaponry and hand-to-hand combat, skilled with instruments like pianos and guitars, has knowledge of other dimensions, skilled in some fields of study, highly manipulative and crafty, skilled at trap creating, skilled stalker, skilled actor, Utilizes his environment to his advantage, skilled kidnapper, skilled horse rider, skilled train driver, skilled car and motorcycle driver, can speak both English and Russian fluently, skilled trickster, good at algebra, skilled prankster, extremely cruel and skilled torturer, skilled sorcerer, skilled cook, skilled at performing tricks like juggling) Weaknesses: Can be detected by dogs Note: This is a composite profile for Ghosts or characters with Ghost-Like characteristics in the Goosebumps franchise Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Blog posts